


Your Vice Is My Virtue

by casey270



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casey270/pseuds/casey270
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam really likes dick.</p>
<p>Written for this prompt: <i>Adam's fucking perfect mouth around someone's cock, & Adam enjoying the fuck out of it and totally getting off on it</i>  and part of this one: <i>Adam in a dress, topping the fuck out of a much larger guy</i> because I love Adam in drag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Vice Is My Virtue

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [So Hot Out the Bed](http://sohotoutthebed.dreamwidth.org/)'s Valentine's day exchange

Adam likes what he does. He likes everything that goes along with what he does. Looking around at his room, he appreciates the accoutrement's of his trade. They might tell a story about him, he's not really sure. All he knows is that they make him feel good.

Take the dress waiting on the hanger, for instance. It took him long enough to find just the right one - the one that hangs perfectly and brushes against his skin in all the right ways when he moves. Then there are the shoes that make his legs look even longer than they are because someone must have had him in mind when they made them. And the makeup...Adam can be whoever he wants when he uses the right makeup. He can hide behind who the makeup makes him, or he can use it to make his true self stand out.

Tonight's supposed to be a big night; a night of big spenders and perfection, and Adam needs to make sure he's perfect for the night. He slips the silky fabric of the dress over his head and lets it float down to cover the corset and garters underneath. A little hidden treat always pleases the customers. He pulls the special nylons up, enjoying the way they make his legs feel. He always likes the way they seem to glide over his skin after he's been waxed. He looks down at the rose pattern outlined with small diamonds that accentuates his ankle and smiles at the extravagance. He’s entertaining his best customer tonight, and the ostentation is absolutely justified.

He's enjoying the luxury of time to get his face just right. The smokey colors of his eyeshadow blend with the length of the lashes he's applying. The redder than red lipstick calls attention to his full, pouting lips and the not so small beauty mark he applies next to his mouth. He contours his cheeks lightly with blush, but only enough to give him definition and add a touch of vulnerability to the look.

Just as he sets the last brush down, he hears a commotion from downstairs. The front door of the house bangs open, and he hears voices shouting but can't quite make out the words. He knows what’s happening though. This isn't the first time the house has been raided, and he really doesn't pay much attention to what's going on. Someone will sort this out before it reaches him; they always do. The owners of the house know who has to be paid off in order to stay in business, and they make sure their payments are always on time.

Adam casually checks his reflection in the mirror, admiring the look of the finished product, especially the way the dress hugs the top curve of his ass but only hints at the bottom curve. He's a little concerned that the sounds of the disturbance have made their way to the upstairs hallway, but it's still a matter for someone else to worry about. Worry makes frown lines, and he's too expensive to ruin his pretty face with lines.

When his door bangs open, Adam takes in a haughty breath and lets it out with an air of disdain as he turns around to see who has the audacity to invade his dressing room. "Whatever your problem is, it might be wise to check with your bosses downtown before you try and make a name for yourself by interfering with business here," he tells the man who's just entered his room behind a rather large gun.

"Sorry, princess, but there's a new sheriff in town. The elections last week put a new chief in power, and he's not on the same payroll," the man answers, holding out what appears to be a badge while looking Adam up and down. Adam recognizes something in the look. He knows hunger when he sees it, and he knows what to do to quench it, and what to do to use it to his advantage.

Adam struts over to the newcomer and puts his palm flat on the man’s chest. He flutters his false eyelashes and says, “But the chief’s not here. It’s just you and me, honey, and I’m sure we can work this out between the two of us,” as one stiletto clad foot pushes the door closed.

Adam can see the man staring at his red, red mouth, so he puts on his best Mae West voice when he asks, “Why don’t you put that gun away so we can talk about it, sugar?”

The detective re-holsters his weapon, and Adam takes the opportunity to appreciate the hang of the man’s suit. It’s obviously expensive. Adam’s found that money always talks, and it’s practically shouting right now. He sees the ripple of abdominal muscles not quite hidden by the shirt as this man reaches behind himself to put the gun in the holster at the small of his back, and Adam can’t help unconsciously licking his lips, adding a layer of wetness that goes so well with the red.

Adam hears the man clear his throat, and looks up at his face, realizing that even with his best come-fuck-me heels on, this man still has a good inch or two on him. He feels the man draw in a sharp breath as Adam lets his lashes flutter again, and he knows that this one is hooked; all he has to do now is reel him in. He can do this, he knows he can, but first he has to be able to make himself look away from those amazing green eyes...and maybe taking his hand off the man’s chest might help him focus, but he feels the pectoral jump under his fingers, and the _eep_ it startles out of him isn’t exactly the voice of command. 

Adam sees the flare of the predator in those green eyes then, and thinks maybe the balance of power has shifted again, but he thinks he can still work with it, can still salvage it. When he hears the full, throaty voice saying, “I don’t think talking’s gonna do it, sister,” while feeling the man’s big hands suddenly warm against his waist, he can’t help the shiver that runs through him. 

He feels one hand make it’s way up to brush the long, black hair he’s wearing tonight over his shoulder, only to be replaced by the feeling of hungry lips on his neck. Those lips leave a trail of pure fire on his skin, and Adam arches into it as he asks, “What will it take, honey? What do you need?” If the breathless sound of his voice is a little more real than it usually is when he’s with a customer, Adam doesn’t notice, because he’s feeling a little kittenish, but the claws haven’t come out yet.

“I need to see those red lips wrapped around my dick,” the man answers, staring at Adam’s mouth while backing him up against the dressing table, “and I need it to be good.”

“Oh, it’ll be good, baby,” Adam promises as he reaches down to unbuckle the man’s belt. “I haven’t ever had any complaints about that.” The sultry smirk is back on Adam’s face because he’s comfortable with this, he confident in what he can do. He turns them around so the man is leaning against the table and reaches over the man’s shoulder to flip the switch, turning on the lights that surround the mirror. If he’s going to be performing for this newcomer, he might as well enjoy a little stage setting.

“Just lean back and enjoy,” Adam says as he slowly sinks to his knees in front of the man, running his hands down the man’s sides as he goes, hooking his thumbs under the material of his pants and pulling them down and out of the way. He keeps looking up at those green eyes as he goes, and the power he feels when he sees the absolute need in them makes his dick twitch in anticipation. This is something he loves doing; this is why he’s here, after all.

When he’s fully on his knees, Adam finally lets his eyes take in the cock standing right in front of him, and the games and power plays are a thing of the past. There’s no room in his mind for anything except how much he wants to taste and tease and enjoy it. He loves the picture it presents, so full and almost proud looking. He loves the feel of it as he nuzzles in to rub his cheek against the velvety softness. He’s always been fascinated with the dichotomy of dicks being hard and soft at the same time. It’s like some cosmic bait that keeps him coming back for more.

Right now, he cant resist feeling both at once, letting his hand reach out and touch, loving both the smoothness of the surface and the straining muscle beneath. He lets his finger trace a slow line up the underside, and hears a deep, primal moan above him. He doesn’t look up, though, doesn’t let his concentration break. He simply shivers as he feels the vibrations of that sound reflected in the cock he’s holding. He shivers because he can imagine what those vibrations will feel like when he has that dick in his mouth, maybe pushed so far back in his throat that it becomes his whole world, and he wants that so fucking much.

He pushes his face in deeper, lower, until he’s right down in the warm tender spot where the man’s dick and balls meet. His tongue flicks out - once, twice, maybe even a third time - sinfully teasing before he sucks as much of the man’s sac into his mouth as he can. He lets his tongue roll over it, loving the feeling of tension he’s creating. He’s flying now, lost in a cloud of elemental emotion that’s more satisfying than any drug. He feels his own cock straining to find friction that can’t be had with the silky panties he’s wearing tonight.

Adam releases the man’s balls with reluctance and anticipation. As much as he’d enjoyed the play, he knows there’s something better waiting. He feels the tension in the man’s body; he could take a second to look up at his face and enjoy the effects his ministrations are having, but that would mean taking his eyes away from the glorious dick that’s just waiting for him to taste.

He doesn’t go slow, though. He takes the whole thing as far back in his throat as he can, clamps his lips tight around the base and hums his approval. He lets lets himself enjoy the feeling and flavor for a second before he pulls off. He looks at the perfect ruby red print circling the base of the cock, and can’t hold back his own moan of pleasure.

It’s enough to send him back for more. This time he’s not trying to make a pretty picture, so first he takes the head into his mouth, letting his tongue circle it and tease a little. This is more than just a game, but he still likes to play. He lets his tongue dip into the slit, enjoying the taste of the leaking drops, before letting his lips slide a little further down the shaft. He imagines the red stain of his lipstick spreading as he lays claim to what he desires.

He hollows out his cheeks as he sucks more of the cock into his mouth. He lets his tongue circle and stroke the shaft as he moves up and down, taking in a little more each time. He lets himself get lost in the pleasure of the moment, finding the rhythm that makes everything right. Everything else disappears, and all he knows is that this is where he wants to be, and this is what he wants to be doing. 

He feels fingers winding through his hair, holding him steady as the cock starts fucking into his mouth, harder and faster than before. He’s hard enough to be painful over this new direction, and still he finds it impossible to find the friction he needs. He’s loving the feeling of this big, beautiful cock sliding in and out of his mouth, going deeper each time until he feels it bumping the back of his throat. He lets instinct take over, and his muscles swallow around it, pulling it even deeper while they massage it with pressure.

When the first splash of fluid hits his throat, Adam feels his body tighten with pleasure, knowing he caused this. He’s been so close himself, but knowing he has this kind of power sends him over the edge. He arches into it, burying his nose deep in the soft patch of hair in front of him as the hands sill entwined in his hair turn gentle and caring.

It takes a while for Adam to come back to himself enough to be able think about trying to stand up. His knees are starting to let him know he’s been abusing them enough, and the floor is hard and unforgiving. He looks up at the green eyes that are now hooded with satisfaction and smiles as he holds out a hand and asks, “A little help here?”

“Sure, babe,” the man answers, helping him up and holding him close, while he strokes down Adam’s back. “This was such a turn on. Tell me again why we don’t have fun with this roleplaying thing more often, because I could do this every night.”

Adam relaxes in the strong arms as he look up at the face he loves and says, “More practice would be good. Maybe we can get better dialogue going that way. Seriously, who says _There’s a new sheriff in town_? I almost started laughing, and that would have ruined everything.”

Yeah, Adam thinks, he wouldn’t mind practicing this more often.


End file.
